Set Her Off Sex Filled Day 2
by Sin Clairs the Princess
Summary: This is the sequel for the original story Set Her Off. This time the group is in the club having fun ooo rated M SBxSandy PatrickxMindy.


[A/N:: Hey everyone. Everyone wanted me to continue this fic, So I thought about it and...YES! UPDATED 8/22/110]

DISCLAIMER:: I do not own any products or businesses in this fanfic.

Enjoy!

**Sex Filled Day/Set Her Off 2**

It was late in the night and Spongebob was bored. Sandy was still out cold from their affair in the glorious bathroom. He had tricked her into having sex with him, and succeeded. But he was too much for her and she couldn't hardly breathe, and somehow she fell asleep. But now, here he was in the magnificent hotel room of the Holiday Inn. When she woke up he would have to get her to have sex with him again. For him it was fun, for her it was a nightmare.

"Sp-Spongebob?"

"What the fuck? Sandy you scared me!"

"Ahh. Spongebob...you are such an ASSHOLE!"

"Bitch!"

He then realized that she was talking in her sleep. She was dreaming about the both of them having sex, and she not wanting to. The only thing he could do was think of what fun it would be having sex with her. But before he could do that, Patrick was already in the door looking at Spongebob with a smirk on his face.

"Hey Sponge. What ya up to?"

"Ey son, nothing just sitting here in boredom."

"Sure you were. Sandy is lookin' kinda knocked out there."

"Oh...it was a long trip and she was REALLY TIRED."

"You fucked her didn't you?"

"What? Helll no!"

"Yes you did."

"Nope."

"OK, then why are her panties and bra on the floor of the lounge?"

"I dont know.." Oh, shit. He left her clothes! Oh well.

"We saw the tape on the camera GS. You fucked her good."

"What...OK I did." Spongebob said swelling up with pride and not caring that he had just exploited his best friend.

"Yeah. Wanna go to the club?"

"Yeah. I'll get her up."

"Alright."

Patrick left the room and Spongebob somehow got Sandy up and to the bathroom where she could spend hours and hours to fix herself. Spongebob thought about what he could do at the club. And then it hit him. He knew exactly what to do to her. And the other girls he knew. Pearl too, she would be perfect. And Mindy.

Finally everyone was ready to go to the club. The name of it was The Devilz Lounge. They knew the owner very well. Patrick picked up Mindy and just stared at her.

"Hey Mindy." he said with a seductive voice.

"Hi Patrick. Can you just please not do this today?"

"Do what? Stare at your goddess body?"

"Yes! Just take me to the club and leave me alone."

"I love you Mindy."

"Get out of my face." She said and rolled her eyes.

With that she pushed him out of her way and trotted to the car. When they got there, Spongebob had a special eye on Sandy. Patrick had the same look for Mindy. Spongebob had told Patrick all about the plan, and wanted him to be in with him and Sandy. They decided to leave out fat ass whining Pearl behind.

The girls sat at the table of the bar in awe. The music was just too much for them so they just got up and danced. The song was Whine Up by Kat DeLuna, which happened to be their favorite. Spongebob and Patrick just appeared behind them and danced and grinded along with the beat.

"Oh Patrick." Mindy whispered

"Ahh, Spongebob." Sandy responded to his pelvis pushing against her ass.

Somehow Patrick farted and it made the whole place stink. Everyone coughed and threw up, but didn't know why.

"Oh my GOD! WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT SMELL?" the bartender screamed out loud.

It was over by a lot of air freshening and fannning, and the club continued as if nothing happened. Patrick went for Mindy's pussy and felt its warmth. Spongebob fingered around in between Sandy's thighs. Moans and groans and wet sounds came from the small group. Pat whispered in Mindy's ear ever so softly:"Mindy...I will take your virginity."

"What the fuck...AAAHH!" She screamed and tried to get away, to no avail.

With that Patrick shoved his large dick into her pussy, breaking her virginity. "Ha! You aren't a virgin anymore. Told ya bitch." She felt only anger and pain as his pumping continued. She screamed, but the music was louder than she was. Protests came from her mouth and she scratched and struggled but couldn't escape him.

Sandy had had her own similar affair with Spongebob, but just couldn't take the fact that he was now fingering her pussy with 3 fingers. She was screaming as loud as Mindy, but nobody heard them over the roar of the music. And everyone around them just thought that they were high off of Ecstasy and freeak-dancing. Finally the girls both said the names of their torturers. Cum came down their legs and they passed out from the affair.

"Hey you guys...what happened to them?" Kendra the bartender said looking at Sandy and Mindy after everyone was going to the car.

"We had some FUN with them." said Patrick holding Mindy over his shoulder.

"Yeah, and they couldn't take us as usual...AAAHHH!" Spongebob said screaming and dropping Sandy on the ground. A squirrel had jumped off the tree and landed on Spongebob's head and scratched him. An acorn had went down his shirt and landed in his jeans, and the squirrel followed.

"OH MY GOD A FUCKING SQUIRREL JUST WENT DOWN MY FUCKING JEANS...OH MY DICK!" he screamed

Patrick fell on the ground and laughed at him. Kendra did the same. The squirrel finally got out of his jeans and scurried back up the tree. The rest of the group looked around at Kendra and Patrick laughing their asses of and had looks on they're faces and they also fell out laughing.

"What the fuck happened to you dickhead?" Squidward said walking over to Spongebob.

"Fuck you Squidward."

At that the both of them fought, and stopped to laugh, on the ground. That day had been good enough to laugh for.

[A/N:: That's the best I could think of for the ending. Please review and tell me what you think. Maybe I will continue this fic, review and tell me if you think I should, and mail me ideas you have. Thanks!]


End file.
